In chemistry class, the girl to boy ratio is $6$ to $7$. If there are a total of $26$ students, how many boys are there?
Answer: A ratio of $6$ girls to $7$ boys means that a set of $13$ students will have $6$ girls and $7$ boys. A class of $26$ students has $2$ sets of $13$ students. Because we know that there are $7$ boys in each set of $13$ students, the class must have $2$ groups of $7$ boys each. There is a total of $14$ boys in chemistry class.